Gang Leader
Gang Leader (not sure he has a real name) is a big ugly guy from Abashiri Family who lead the revolt against the teachers of the school. But really was just as bad as them. Hes got a crew cut and 1 guy f'd out and a scar and is big and beefy and has big lips. He was voiced by Kiyoyuki Yanada who was also Serpent in Mega Man ZX, Ghaleon in Lunar 1 and 2, Toraichi Tamiya in Ah My Goddess, Grunberd in the 2017 Berserk, Tessai Tsukabishi in Bleach, Brick in Bondage Queen Kate, Palparepa in GaoGaiGar, Andromon, Ashuramon, AncientVolcamon and Guardromon in Digimon, General Rilldo/Lock in DBGT, Chichi in Garzey's Wing (aw f lol) Nightclub Manager in Genocyber (f no!!), Bully in Hanappe Bazooka OVA, one of the Golden Cherry Boys‏‎ in Iron Virgin Jun, Mizutamari Tsuyokaro in Kekko Kamen OVA 4, Archduke Gorgon in Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z Hen, Benkei Musashibo in Shin Getter Robo, General Draydo‏‎ in Mazinkaiser vs The Great General of Darkness, Gunrock in Power Stone, Electabuzz In Pokémon, Takenori Akagi in Slam Dunk, Gateau Mocha in Sorcerer Hunters(that had some hot babes in it), Kagemaru in Virtua Fighter and Megatron in Transformers Armada. Abashiri Family:OAV 3 He 1st appears when Kikunosuke Abashiri fights Chidoro and notices her skill. After dsa fight he sez "if u know nothin u get nothin" when kiku asks why everyones freaked out by chidoro's beating.when Kikunosuke goes to get back up from the students to save her friend they beat up on her and almost do...hand things to her when their leader calls them off and makes them join her to beat the teachers at sunrise. He was offered a chance to b0ne her by a grunt but turned it down knowing its better to fight now and b0ne later. Abashiri Family:OAV 4 At sunrise the students rise and come out to beat the teachers and the headmaster Danjuro Namakubi says to kill everyone. They gt to the school place but a note sez "meet us at the old school building(why is there always an abandoned building at schools?! it happened in Shutendoji too!!!). They go there and Kikunosuke Abashiri sez to split up into smaller groups. He notices Kikunosuke is more than just a girl. later a teacher is beheading kids but is killed by the leader of the resistance and his 7 personal fighters by getting his head crushed in the leaders hands. He sez students can be replaced and the other people will follow him whren he wastes the leaders and he can be the new leader of the school (so its like when communist countries kick out 1 bad leader and install a worse one). He is shocked to hear the Abashiri Family is here and Kikunosuke is their daughter (they knew her as Reiko Shiratori) and he takes gets Yukiko Shirane and Goemon Abashiri as hostages. He sends a guy to tell Kikunosuke her fam helped em beat the bad guys buy when she gets to the forest Yukiko AND Goemon are tied up and He wants Daemon Abashiri and Danjuro Namakubi waste each other. The leader and his 7 men want Kikunosuke to get nude and hold her down to take off her clothes. Daemon kills Danjuro somehow right when they get to Kikunosuke and Yukiko gets free of her bondage, only to get her brains blown out by the leader. He declares himself the new principle and they prepare for an execution of the Abashiri's but Kichiza Abashiri comes in and blows up alot of people. Kikunosuke kills the leader with her overdone Hokuto no Ken like power attack and Kikunosuke realized that she does not want to kill anymore. The manga to be added Category:Human Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Abashiri Family Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased